Dean's 'WONDERFUL' vacation from the Supernatural
by Evinco
Summary: Dean take a vacation at Japan with Lisa and her son as he tries to get his mind off of the events of Season 5. He meets Bobby and investigates the deaths of many firefighters and officers. Then gets trapped in the past of Japan only knowing English.
1. Prologue

**Dean's 'WONDERFUL' vacation** 'from the Supernatural'

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Inuyasha. They are owned someone else.

Prologue

In Dean's girlfriends home

"Dean it has been two weeks" she retorts.

"I don't care. I don't want to go to a ** foreign nation where they are still winy about the nuke we dropped or those flying death traps. I prefer watching real porn and not that cartoon ** they import to us." Dean told her without thinking who he was talking to.

"Dean, you … I'm sorry, I thought that you want to have a real relationship rather than just fun sex that we had when we first meet." Feeling the need to correct his mistake, he agrees to her demands with a few charming words and sealed their agreement with a kiss.

'Who knows, maybe going out of the country for a few weeks would be good for me. I just wish that I could drive rather than freaking fly. Especially, after … Sam.' Dean thought as he went to get ready for bed.

The next day at the afternoon in an airplane

"Wait, you want me to learn this **." Dean questions his girlfriend looking down at language book while he sits in his narrow airline sit with twenty hours left in his flight.

"Listen, it would be a great idea to learn the language if we are going to the country Dean." She told him in a gentle tone as she leads over his side.

"No you listen, only Bobby and …" Dean wince at the thoughts of Sam. "I just don't want to learn another language, especially not Jap." He mutters to his girlfriend.

"If you feel that strongly about it then I won't make you. Just remember, we still have a while before we reach Japan and there are not a lot to do. More importantly, it may take your mind off your fear of flying."

With a turn glance and a scowl, Dean says, "I'll find something."

After a long flight, Dean and co. arrive in Japan.

All three of them walk through the airport seeing many new sights and smells for about thirty minutes. That is when Dean saw Bobby in front of him, talking to a Japanese cop in his FBI uniform. In moments, Dean walks over to Bobby and decides to confront him with questions of his own.

With one fluid motion, Dean pulls Bobby's shoulder, says "excuse me" to the cop, and drags him to an area five feet away. "Bobby, what the ** are you doing over here? You are supposed to be back in the Great USA hunting Demons" he says in a very hushed, angry tone.

"What about you Dean? Aren't you supposed to be getting married to that girl of yours?" Bobby says in an equally angry tone. "Look, I am in the middle of a case right now. You can talk to me after I am done talking to this girl."

Bobby turns back to finish talking to the Japanese cop. Dean can tell that Bobby was talking about him when the girl looked at him and laughed. The thing that annoyed Dean was the fact that they were talking about him in a foreign language right in front of him… for five minute before his girlfriend touches him on the shoulder. Being irritated, Dean decides to go with her to the hotel where he can enjoy his vacation from the Supernatural for a little while and get his mind off Sam.

During night, Dean relaxes in the living room with his girlfriend and her son.

"Dean, I know that look. What happened?" She questions.

"Nothing" he growls.

"What is your problem Dean? You don't talk about why you basically said you were going to die, you never talk about your brother …" "Hey, I told you not to talk about him." "And you still won't explain why that thing looked like my son or what that thing was or even what happened to it." She says in true concern.

"You really want to bring this up, OK. What about you Lisa, why don't you tell me who the kid's dad is?" He raises voice to her as she looks away. "Yea, that's what I thought." With five seconds of silence, Dean's cell rings while she leaves the room.

"This better be important." Dean snaps at the caller.

"Hi Dean" Dean clenches his fist.

"** Bobby, why were you talking to that Japanese chick, better question, why are you here?" Dean says in anger.

"Dean, I need you to help me with a case and before you go ** ** Bill O'Rilly, hear me out." Bobby says in an aggressive tone.

"OK Bobby, I am listening." He says in an annoyed tone.

"The reason why I am here is because about twenty police and firefighters were killed and these ** morons think that there was a gas leak or some other dumb **. Then there is that fire truck that smashed into a shrine. Dean, this stinks to high heaven."

"No" Dean rebukes. "I promised Sam that would live my life."

"** Dean, I love Sam too. He was like a son to me and if there was any other way, I wouldn't be asking you. I can't do it by myself, Dean." Bobby says in angry mixed with sadness.

Dean scowls, "What is so ** special about this case? Why can't you find some other hunter to help you with this?"

"There is nobody that is qualified enough to do this job Dean. The cops are morons, the hunters are nowhere to be found, and all I was able to get from these people is a firefighter with a mask drove off with a fire truck. This whole ** situation stinks Dean; we may even need the Colt and Ruby's knife in this to kill this thing. I can't do this by myself, it would be ** suicide." Bobby said very seriously.

With that, Dean really gets angry and nearly throws the phone down to the ground, "Bobby, you ** **." He breathes heavily to for a few seconds to get his emotions back under control. "Fine, WHAT do you want me to do?"

"Talk to your girl and back me up. I have a book that you will need to memorize when you get here." Bobby answers and then gives him the address of where to meet him before hanging up.

'**' Dean thought.

Over at the shrine Bobby was talking about during the afternoon of following day: Bobby's POV

"では、なぜ私たちの国の情報サービスは、私たちの輝きにアメリカを送って、氏はトムさん?" Asks Japanese lady.

"私はここに移動して情報サービスで採用になった  
ケースを消防士はおそらく狂気行って殺す調査  
多くの役員。私の周りに輝きを見る？" Bobby asks politely.

Ms. Hagurashi POV

"I have just moved here and became employed by the intelligence service to investigate the case when the firefighter supposedly went crazy and killed … about 'thirty people on his own with a fire trunk.' May I look around your shrine?" Bobby asks politely.

"You may look around the public part of the shrine, but show me your search warrant if you intend to search our home 'officer'." She says glaring at him.

"No, the public areas will be fine thank you." He bows and starts looking around.

In the private area: Kagome POV

"Mom, what is going on?" Kagome asks.

"It's nothing." She answers dismissively.

"Oh, well I am going to the feudal era tomorrow to meet Inuyasha and the others." Kagome joyfully says, but is concerned about her mother's response.

"That is good dear. Did you pack the ninja snacks that I bought for you and your friends?" She asks.

"Yes, also got ready my bike, bow, and arrows."

"What about the class work and your studies?"

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" She says in alarm as she ran to her room to study her school work completely forgetting the concern.

After a long day of searching the public area, Bobby meets Dean during midnight at the shrine.

"Alright Bobby, where is this thing?" Dean asks with irritation in his voice holding his shotgun with ammo in his jacket pockets, Ruby's knife in his jeans, and the Colt in his leather jacket.

"You studied that book I gave you." Bobby questions him, holding his shotgun, wearing his jacket with ammo in his pockets as well as two pocket books.

"The dead Asian language spells and devil seals… Yea studied it."

"You haven't memorized that I take it." Bobby narrows his eyes at Dean.

"Of Course not, how the ** am I suppose to memorize the ** ** stupid damn language." He yells glaring at Bobby with angry and tired look.

"Stop it! I know you are still upset about Sam, but I don't need to your ** attitude. Let's just get this ** job over with." Bobby says with an angry tone standing five feet from him being very irritated.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I just really need a break from all this." Dean apologizes and Bobby gives him an 'I understand' gesture.

They start their search as professionally as they could for about half hour before they both met up at the well. They both search around the well looking for anything that would be significant to their investigation. Soon, Bobby notices something in the well and asks Dean to help him down the well.

"Like **, you where paralyze about two months ago and there is no way I am going to let you climb down there." Dean sternly says with a scowl.

"Listen Dean…" He starts to retort.

"No you listen. You were paralyzed for about six months and there is no way I am going to climb down there. If anyone is going down there, it's me." He says as he grabs some of the rope. Bobby decides to let it go as Dean Climbs down the well holding tight to the rope. Then, Ruby's knife starts to react causing the symbols on the knife to glow and purple light flair up. Bobby quickly trying to pull Dean up, but instead the light pulls Bobby over into the light.


	2. The first few moments in demonville

Ch. 2

Dean and Bobby both see the purple light all around them with some sparkles shining too. Moments later, Dean hears a shadowy figure talking to him in Japanese in an angry, hateful tone. He knows for a fact that it is a female voice that is talking to him, even if it is the deep, distorted voice. 'Great, another demon chick' He thinks to himself with a sigh. Then, he catches something that it said to him. It is as if it had said his name as it shows a shape pink crystal in front of his face. He looks curiously at the sharp object as he wonders if that demon is going to shove it into a very sensitive part of his body. Oddly enough, he finds himself at the bottom of the well without incident with Bobby next to him.

Bobby looks around feeling groggy, "What the ** happened?"

"I don't know, but your right about this case stinking to high heaven." He says as he rubs his head. "You know what that demon chick was saying, Bobby?"

"Yea, it was saying how teed off it was at you and your brother for letting Lucifer kill one of those Japanese gods or something like that. Then it said something about it putting the shard of the Shikon Jewel up your ass very soon as well as some other 'colorful word'. And Dean … she said that she is not a demon, but a type of demi-god." He says with a serious look.

"That's just great; not only I end up in this well, but now some crazed out ** is going to ** rape me. Thanks Bobby, I really mean it. Thank you for …" He raises his voice ready to have a meltdown.

"Shut it!" He snaps. "Listen, you think you are the only one who had it rough. You think you are the only one of is reached his limits. I have supported you two from falling off the edge all on my own. I had to kill my wife twice already and you think fighting Lucifer and the four housemen was a cake walk for me Dean." He glares at Dean with a stern look of hurt and pain.

Dean realizes what his attitude is doing to him by how much pain it is causing him. It is written all over his face on how much it pained him to bring Dean into this case, much less a case, after Sam fell into the pit. "** Bobby, this whole thing is ** up. But you're right; I need to get myself together." He starts climbing up the well in his pent-up rage trying to get up as fast as possible. Not able to focus, he falls down two times before Bobby gives him a bear hug restraining him. He starts yelling many curse words as he struggles before saying, "Why do I always have to sacrifice everything I love? Why do I have to be the ** hero?"

"Dean, Dean! Listen to me! Remember that day – Remember you told me that I am not useless." Bobby grits his teeth as Dean continues to struggle.

"Why is it my job to save everyone? Haven't we've done enough?"

"Remember?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then listen! On that day, you told me that I am family, which means you are not alone. I am here for you Dean and you are here for me. We help each other through thick and thin even if it is impossibly hard. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's get out of this ** well before someone finds out we are here." He reasons to Dean.

Dean stops struggling and falls to his knees with tears falling on the ground as he collects himself about for two minutes. During that time, Bobby notice something shinning in the dirt and picks up a shard of a jewel. "You're right, let's get out of here. Unless, you need me to go find some help." Dean jokes.

"No, I'll manage." Bobby says without the snide remark, not wanting to wreak his better mood as he starts to climb the well. Bobby puts his right hand on the stone of the well and forgets that he was still holding on to the shard. He think to himself '** that hurt, how did this thing get in this well anyway.'

One week ago

'_Oh no, I need to get back home. My exams start in two days.' Kagome runs to the well, only to be stopped by a half- dog demon with honey eyes, red fire rat fur, and white hair. "Get out of the way Inuyasha!" She yells being more than just a little irritated. _

"_No you are going to stay here and help me find the rest of the jewel shards." He says in his usual unsympathetic tone._

"_Sit, sit, sit, SIT!" She yells at the top of her lungs in a frantic scream._

_When she jumps down the well, she breaks the glass container and looks frantically for the shards. She found most of the shards and climbs quickly in the well straight to her schools studying them with revenges._

When the both climbed out of the well, Dean asks, "Bobby, where the ** is the shrine?"

Bobby looks around and mutters, "What the **." Then looks back at the shiny pink shard has stuck in his hand. "I don't know what is going, but need to get out of here and find somewhere less open." Bobby says before they start running for cover in the dense under bush. However, as they ran, the shard starts to burn Bobby's hand. Dean looks back at Bobby seeing that he is in pain and rushes to him. "Bobby, what's wrong?" Dean says in concern looking at Bobby's hand.

"It's this ** jewel shard. The thing's burning my hand." Quickly, Dean puts off Ruby's knife and gets the shard out of his hand.

"That is one ** of a splinter. How did you get that in your hand anyway?"

"I forgot that I was holding it, OK." Bobby says in irritation as Dean picks it up and puts it in his pocket before hearing a small growl.

They both decide to grab their shotguns and swat listening and looked around as Bobby says, "You're lucky that I did my homework before I got here." He looks around and notices an ugly dog thing running to them at full speed toward and he shots it. However instead of doing little to no damage, the bullets broke through the thing's armor plating while making electricity violently go throughout its whole body before falling and disintegrate.

"Wow, what the hell was that?" Dean says being dumbfounded.

"That is called being prepared." Bobby says looking back Dean slight irritation. "I knew that I was going to be up against demons and monsters from Japan, so read the books, learned the dead languages, and built a mold for the bullets."

"Wait, what symbols did you put in to this mold to have that effect?" Dean furrows his brow.

"The one that's on page six of that ** book I gave you." Bobby says with a raised voice. "Anyway, then I asked a high up monk to bless the pellets by using an ancient blessing on them that it would reject all demonic energies. It took some persuasion, but he did it."

"So those shotgun bullets are supposed to kill Japanese demons." He questions with some doubt in his voice.

"These bullets only work on some demons and monsters. For some, we need something a little more specific in order to kill them, unless you want to waste one of the Colt's bullets."

"Yea, I see what you're saying. Now for more important question, what do we do next?"

As Bobby listened and looks around, he says, "We try to look less out of place, so we don't get ourselves killed."

With that said, they both started to walk through the woods toward hopes of any sign of civilization. Luckily for them, they found an old time village with people working the fields and socializing with each other. They knew that they could not go around with their modern American clothes and introduce themselves.

Meanwhile, near the bone-eaters well

Inuyasha rushes to the well, sensing the opening of the time space continuum expecting to see Kagome. However, he just smells two humans that he never seen before he decides to follow the strange new scents with great interest. 'Why would people from Kagome era be let people in her … What did they do to Kagome?'


	3. Tensions are Hot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; the belong to their respective owners

CH. 3 – Tensions are hot

"Hey, before we do anything, how are we going to get these things off our trail?" Dean asks Bobby.

"Wait, did you prepare anything for this case?" Bobby says in irritation.

"Well I'm sorry; I thought that the insanely powerful demon would be in our same time zone." Dean starts to quietly yell at him. "But yea, I got some really potent cleaner right here since it was only supposed to be a recon mission where we were just supposed find out WHAT THIS THING IS."

"What else do you have?" He asks as Dean puts the cleaner on the trail.

"We can't worry about that right now. We need to find a way to trail through this place without drawing attention to ourselves." Dean questions while puts away the cleaner.

Bobby thinks for a moment and says, "How do you feel about dress up?"

"What are you thinking?"

After ten minutes, Inuyasha reaches the point where Dean left his toxic mark. Even though he does not see Dean or Bobby, he does smell the cleaner Dean left for him. He begins to gasp for air at the smell before falling on his face and fainting thinking, 'Aah, what the ** is this.'

Over two miles away in a farmer's house, Bobby and Dean have two unconscious people at the feet dressing in their new disguises.

"Are you sure that this will work? I mean, since we are Americans in Japan's past." Dean talks with a matter of fact tone. "Not to mention that I don't know the first thing about the language nor do we even know anything about this culture."

"Look, we conned and impersonated hundreds of people throughout the years, we can, at least, impersonate nomads." He mutters as he puts on the clothes with the wooden hat.

"Okay, I know we can use these to cover up our faces, but how you we going to cover up our eyes? In case you didn't notice, if they see any parts of our body, we are screwed." Dean says plainly as he put on his wooden hat thinking, 'Man, I look like one of those freaks'. "Besides, I only conned in America and nowhere else. How am I going to con people when I don't even their language?"

Bobby just finishes putting on his disguise, "Look, they are more or less peasants that are highly superstitious. We can survive here if we just keep a low profile and don't do anything stupid. As for the current disguises, we have to be in them until we find a samurai or someone else with full body armor."

Dean finishes up with his disguise as well, "So want are we going to do? We can't just leave our stuff here and let someone else take the fall."

Bobby looks back at him in a stern look, "We will burn the clothes just outside the village. Let's just hope that your cleaner took these monsters off our trail."

They both finished covering themselves from head to toe with their new clothes and put the old clothes in a cotton fabric which Dean ends up carrying. Once they got out the door, they ran into a monk with prayer beads around his hand and a purple cloak. When he starts talking to Dean in Japanese, they lower their heads to hide their eyes, making Dean tense, "Oh hello, you must be new here. My name is Miroku."

Bobby immediately cut in the conversation with his best Japanese accent, "I apologizes, Mr. Miroku, but my friend here was born a mute and can't speak." Then, two other 'people' walk up from behind the monk, a woman with a huge boomerang and a fox kid. This made Dean a little more on edge, putting down the bag and his hands behind his back reaching for Ruby's knife. Once they saw the fox kid, Bobby kindly bows and puts hands to his side with his right hand next to his hidden shotgun. "And who might these two be, Mr. Miroku?"

Miroku's smile fades following a scornful glare, "Cut the act, I know you outsiders stole those people's clothes."

As soon as Dean notices Bobby's body language, he knew that the situation went south. Therefore, Dean pulls out Ruby's knife as Bobby puts out the shotgun. Before the monk uses his staff on Bobby, Dean stops the monk's staff with his knife as Bobby shot the girl who is about to attack him from seven feet away. The shot also hits the fox kid as the girl tries to dodge a shotgun shell. Unfortunately for the fox kid, a part of the shotgun bullet hits his right shoulder causing a terrible reaction. This makes Miroku look back at his two friends, giving Dean enough time to grab Miroku's staff and stabs him in the gut.

"Run!" Bobby yells at Dean. He pours cleaner on the clothes, lights the clothes with his lighter, and runs as fast as he could. Miroku felt strange as the knife went through his gut. Unlike the normal stab wounds, this wound made him very odd. However he has bigger concerns at the moment, since the boomerang girl is losing blood fast and the fox kid is starting to have a seizure. He clenches his teeth at the fact that the people who used strange weapons to hurt his woman and friend, are getting away. Quickly, he grabs one of her knives and digs out the bullet engrained in his friend's shoulder, saving his life. The wound on the woman's body is 'a little' more serious, since 70% of her torso is riddled with bullet wounds.

With a loud cry, Miroku shouts her name, "Sango, Shippo! Please, speak to me!"

Quickly, a old woman with an eye patch runs out of home to investigate what was going on only to discover three 'people' on the floor bleeding badly. When she rushes to them, she notices a suffocating smell that she never smelt before. Trying to ignore the horrid smell, she commands the fox kid to transform into a flat surface and commands Miroku to help her move Sango onto the broad and moving her to the hut.

After running for about five miles, they both stop on a log being heavy winded. "Bobby, it may be the different cultures, but I don't think that they were demons or monster." Dean yells as he catches his breath.

"Yea, you might be right. Let's go back to those people and apologize for stealing their clothes and almost killing them." Bobby sarcastically replies back at Dean with a don't be dumb look.

"… Fine, then what do we do! We need something better than these ** Japanese **." Dean is still trying to catch his breath as he throws down the clothes as well as being irritated at how right he was. "I really liked that coat." (Among other things)

Bobby notice what he is wearing under his clothes, "So, you were wearing our original clothes under that."

"What - I need somewhere to put all the ammunition." Bobby replies as he takes the rest of his clothes when Dean looked back at him.

"Bobby, you **! That was my favorite Jacket."

"Well excuse me; I was just thinking about surviving long enough to get back. We can't just carry about stuff that will give us away. Let me remind you, we need to get rid everything that we can't hide or we die."

"Well, what about your stuff?"

"Did you know I was wearing stuff under this?"

"That reminds me, Bobby. How the ** are we going to hide our scent when we can't even have a shower."

Just then, the shard starts to burn against Dean's leg making him to throw his hand into his pockets along with a little dance before throwing it out. With a loud yelp, he curses a few times before saying, "What the **."

"Get down" Bobby yells just before Dean moves out of the way of whatever he is shooting at. He looks behind him to get a better look and sees a huge bipedal creature with two horns and shark teeth being violently yelling from the bullet itself. However the monster did not dead because of the jewel shard in its left rib, causing it to continuously regenerate and decompose as it went for another attack.

"**" Dean remarks as dodges the monster just before it breaks the ground where he was standing on a few moment ago. He notices the shard is glowing brightly on the ground as well as in the creature's open wound just before it thrust its fingers to pull out the fragments of the bullet. When Dean notices this, he tells Bobby not to shoot and then pulls out Ruby's knife. He climbs onto the knelt down creature and cutting along it spinal cord. The monster started flailing and screaming in pain when he cut its spinal cord open and fell on his belly, but seeing that it still is regenerating, he cuts an opening its back. Then he uses he hands to open up the cut to see where the glowing is coming from and climbs into it. He starts thinking, 'Man this is gross' as he focuses on stopping the thing's regeneration abilities. Luck is on his side when he manages to grab the shard just before it got back up and pulls him out its back and throws him ten feet right into the shard that Dean threw out. He hits the ground hard as he bresses for impact feeling sharp objects and dirt hit against his arms while his body skips three times across the ground.

Bobby sees the scene unfold before his eyes and yells, "You ** dumb**, why the ** did you ask me not to shoot?"

"We need to save ammo." Dean yells out while he feels scrapes on his body and a slight concussion as they watch the monster dissolve into bones.

Back at the village, a very unhappy Inuyasha finally makes it to the village and still worried about Kagome when smells the scent of the burnt clothes laced with cleaner fluid and blood. Remembering the time when he was at the wrong side of the scent avoids it like the plague and goes to his loves younger sister's home. He discovers that Sango still is fighting for her life, Miroku with a stab wound mediating, and the fox kid still unconscious. Within moments, he smells the scent of the two strangers and black powder realizing that something bad happened to his friends. 'First Kagome, then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo…'

"What the ** happened?" He growls uncontrollable ready kill the strangers.

"Get out Inuyasha … or I swear I will make you regret it!" Miroku screams at him and walks in front of Sango ready to use his wind tunnel. He can tell that Miroku was very upset about Sango's condition and just doesn't need any more anger in the room.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha calmly says and going to the outside of the door. Miroku tries to go back to his meditation, but could not and punches the ground with tears going down his face.

'** it all to **! I should have … I should have … Kill them … talked to them … told Sango to go … **' Miroku thinks before the old eye patched woman starts talking.

"Worry out Monk, I will care for you all and you will all survive."

"Thank you Lady Kaede. Is Kirara better yet?"

"It will only be two more days."

"Thank you."


	4. There will be Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; they belong to their respective owners

CH. 4 – There Will Be Blood

At the bone eater wall, a school girl pops her head out.

"Hey Guys, I'm back!" Kagome yells out, expecting a warm welcome. Much to her surprise, she saw no one to welcome her. Therefore, she just continued toward the village to investigate why her friends and Inuyasha did not show up to greet her. After five minutes of walking, Kagome sees Inuyasha as he almost slashed her in an uncontrollable rage thinking that it would be two strangers. Once she stopped screaming and noticed it was Inuyasha attacking her, she yells 'sit' commands for a full minute.

"What do you think you are doing attacking like that? Were you even thinking?" She continues yelling him for what seems like a few hours. He could not argue though, but somewhere between the anger, shame, and nagging he fell into his own thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" she yells out and sees that he is zoning out. "SIT!" The thud is so loud that some of the villagers could hear it wondering what made the sound. She becomes so mad at him she starts pouting and leaves with all of her books without even looking if he is alive.

After about a half hour, she enters Kaede's home and sees three of her friends hurt.

"What happened?" She asks no one in particular with feelings of shock and concern written all over her face.

"Sorry Kagome, it's all my fault. I was the one who confronted the two strangers who almost killed both Sango… and Shippo. We are lucky that Kirara was not there." Miroku says in a self-pity tone.

She comforts him, "Miroku, please tell me what happened to everyone and why **Inuyasha almost killed me**."

After being straddled, he then explains the whole situation of what happened with the two strangers and a full description of Dean's face just seconds before Sango and Shippo were shot.

"Wait, they are foreigners with modern clothes under the clothes they've stolen speaking Western accents and they used blessed metal balls to attack Sango and Shippo?" She gasps.

"Western accent?"

"Never mind, can you tell me about what happened to Kirara?"

"Well, she got injured while we fought that **annoying** rat demon. The demon always yelled with that loud nasally voice. It wouldn't stop tainting us no matter how often we attacked it. Kirara got fed up and ripped its head off while it broke her leg bone in the struggle. She should be fine by tomorrow morning, but as for Sango and Shippo…" He looks back at them in guilt. "I still don't…"

Just then, Inuyasha comes in, apologizing profusely to Kagome for that incident. She becomes increasingly angry at him each time he opens his month. Luckily for him, he notices this and says, "I'll go and find to people who attacked us."

"Stop right there!" She yells making him twitch and stand still. "I am coming with you and don't make me mad again."

About 20 miles away at night, Dean and Bobby find themselves hidden in an army's barracks trying to find some clothes to hide their foreign faces and hopefully to customize the clothes. Too bad for them, the soldiers are getting ready to attack an opposing army.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asks hoping for an answer.

"Sorry Dean, we may have to kill some of them to take their clothes and get out of there." Bobby says seriously.

"Are you serious? We are not going to kill anyone just to get some clothes." Dean says with equal seriousness.

Bobby grabs him by his shirt and hisses, "Listen Dean, we are screwed. We are trapped with a demon that can tear apart a city block fill of policemen and fire fighters. Don't you dare use your…"

Dean makes Bobby let go of him, "Bobby, you know that I am able to kill being a hunter, but I can just kill someone just to steal their clothes. Let's just wait for the soldiers to go to sleep and get what we need that way."

Bobby gives him a look, "Okay, but remember, there are no cops, no rules, no law. We do not speak the language and most importantly We Are Alone. So don't hesitate to kill anyone who wants you dead. I don't need you to die on me."

Suddenly a sound beyond just the bushes caught their attention. Dean pulls out the knife as Bobby aims his pistol at the sound. Dean moves silently to the bush while Bobby stays still hoping that it is just an animal for their dinner. Out of the bushes come two solders ready to kill Bobby making him curse as Dean grabs the soldier's mouth and slits his throat and Bobby shots the other one in the head.

Before Bobby could make a smart comment, Dean whispers, "Don't you start, I killed him to save your life and stop him from sounding the alarm. No thanks to you."

Bobby tightens his lip, listens for two minutes, and responds (much to Dean's discomfort), "Don't worry, by the sounds of it the solders are saying that the sound was caused by an evil spirit. We have some time before their commanding officer makes them search who made the sound."

After a while of putting on the armor, they planned their next move and adjusted their equipment to a more comfortable arrangement meaning they adjusted the armor so it could fit with whatever they could find and making sure that their disguises did not look too odd in the dark and hiding their bodies well enough. By the end this, they looked like tired and poor old soldiers with poor grooming skills and beaten masks. It is far from their best look, but at least Bobby can make a good cover story to explain who they are and why they hide their faces. Little do they know that a jewel shard was not taken out of Dean's right forearm or his right hip when Bobby cleaned out his wound making Dean a walking target.

For the next few hours they walk all night trying to find some type of cover for them to sleep for at least six hours. However the odd thing about this whole ordeal was that Dean never became tired and they were baffled by this. In fact, Bobby would have investigated it if he was not so exhausted from the constant fighting, running, and watching during those hours. Dean was freaking out about the inhuman strength, stamina, and speed he started to discover not knowing the reason why. His strength increased about 10%, he doesn't seem to get tired, his speed increased about 15%, he seems smarter, and he health 10% faster.

Now, after the ordeal, they arrive at a village with low middle class structures of the time and culture. They walk through the area with a few concerned looks and some disguised looks as Bobby struggles to walk as Dean helps him. A group of people surround them giving their village leader a change to talk to them. The leader starts talking to them about why they are here and what are they doing making Dean tense, not understanding a word. Bobby handles the talking to the best of his abilities with **great **patience while without having any sleep for 24-hours and being physically exhausted.

"We are weary travelers with no money trying to find a place of shelter." Bobby struggles to remember each word and trying to be diplomatic.

"It is clear that you two are not just travellers or you would be better dress." The leader looks over to Dean. "Hey, why don't you speak? You look like a man that I could have a better conversation with."

"He's a mute, which means he can't talk." He grits his teeth.

"I don't like your tone." Then the man at their seven o' clock position made his own comment. "Yea, we don't like your kind around here."

"YEA" All the other men agreed in excitement.

"Enough! You are trespassers in our land, so we need you to remove your masks and maybe we will help you."

"Sorry, it may be the lack of sleep or the miles of travel, but I thought I heard you say that something stupid or you're really are dumber than I gave you credit for." Bobby turns to Dean and taps him on his right shoulder signaling him that there is going to be a fight soon.

Bobby moves his hand to his hidden pistol and Dean moves his hand to his knife when the leader responds, "How dare you show such disrespect to your betters …"

Before they could start fighting (which Dean and Bobby would have killed them in) a woman talks to the leader and after two minutes they separate leaving the two under her care. They are both confused by this and Bobby asks, "Why are you helping us?"

She looks at both of them. "You are demon slayers, are you not?"

"How do you know?" Bobby asks in surprise, looking at the woman dressed in a white and blue over lapping dress with open sandals.

"You stink of demon blood and chemicals." She looks over her right shoulder and starts walking. "Follow me."

Dean leans over to him and whispers to him in his native tongue, "Are you sure this is a good idea? This could be a trap."

"Be quiet. We're being watched." He whispers back, trying to have enough focus to put together a coherent sentence and continue to walk.

They follow her to her home shutting the door. "Your friend may sleep over there." She tells them, pointing at a mat at the corner of the room.

"I can do it myself Ms." Bobby retorts, not wanting to look weak even if he falls on the mat completely tired.

Before Dean could react, the woman tore open his clothes revealing his right forearm and right hip with her deceptively sharp nails and examined him. Dean jumps to his feet and pulls out his knife, which makes him yell at her in English out of impulse. "What ah …" Realizing his mistake, he starts attacking the woman with his increased strength. Once he came at striking distance, the woman throws him at the wall behind her and says some Japanese that he didn't understand and shows her palm with a fully extended arm. He didn't know nor care that she was telling him because the years of dealing with demons taught him to not trust any demon or liar that attack you; namely Ruby and that little blond thief chick. After a half a second, she realizes that he is focused on killing her and doesn't even know the two shards are in his body. Therefore, she spites sticky fluid at him after he shoves Ruby's knife in her stomach causing Dean to be stuck on the floor with yellowish sticky slime and the woman being in great pain.

"Now that I have your attention, allow me to help you learn more about this wonderful land." She coos, bending over to his face as Dean glares at the demon fully intending on killing her.

"Listen **, even though I didn't get a ** word of what you just said to me. I will ** kill you, Japanese ** where you stand." Dean says in English, struggling with all the strength he has determined to kill her making the wooden floor crack under him.

She notices that he spoke a completely foreign language and removes his mask discovering that he has pale skin with dark hair and green eyes. In order to stop his struggling, the woman kisses him causing him to go in deep sleep.

'I know they are not much, but Lady Hisuki promised me that I would be safe if I protect them from the others and help them with anything they need. Now, how do I convince them not to kill me, especially that one that has two shards?' She thought, putting them in comfortable sleeping quarters where they are able to have a good long sleep.


	5. Dean and Bobby met an old

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; they belong to their respective owners

CH. 5 – Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer meet an old friend

It has been weeks since they met the two strangers. Kagome and Inuyasha search high and low for them with no success, while everyone else in their group were recovering from their injuries. After which they started traveling again, still shaken up about nearly dying. They meet up with Kanna for the first time and helped a few civilians, but could not shack off the feeling of the two strangers that nearly killed them. People don't just disappear, not normal humans anyway. Every so often, Miroku is seen playing with a metal ball with a powerful holy aura that no normal human can see as they travel. More often than not, he would comment on the powerful aura that thing of that older stranger and the knife wound that is still makes him feel strange. It has made his holy powers increase and decrease sporadically making his charms and wind tunnel become greatly more powerful to not even working. That made everyone in the group a little more on edge. Now after Inuyasha sword breaks by that demon, everyone emotions run high making everyone do foolish things that they would never do if they were thinking logically.

"I heard enough. I am tired of you and your murderous attitude Inuyasha." Miroku argues, making everyone else worry.

"What of it, at least my powers are more reliable than your powers MONK!" Inuyasha yells back as Sango tries to step in to stop the conflict.

"Oh this coming from a person who broke the Tetsuiga and near turn against us with-" Miroku yells back with even more anger in his voice, stepping closer to Inuyasha.

"What does that MEAN, MONK?" Inuyasha yells even louder stepping closer to him, while Kagome goes in to shock at the argument as Sango tries to get between them.

"I MEAN THAT YOU ARE A MUT THAT CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS OR CONTROL YOURSELF, HALF BREED!" Miroku yells very loud as he can making **everyone** gasp at what he just said.

Not making the situation any better, Inuyasha back slaps Sango knocking her three feet away. Before a second goes by Shippo using fox fire between them, Kirara goes in to battle mode, and a second late Kagome says Sit. Karara jumps toward the monk throwing him ten feet away. Before five seconds pass, Inuyasha stands up and says something to shock everyone.

"THAT IT! **I can look for the shards myself!**" He yells, leaving everyone behind without another word.

Kagome and Sango walk over to him and both slap Miroku across the face saying, "What was that for" and "What were you thinking?"

Before a second passes by, Inuyasha disappears with Kagome yelling and running to find him.

Back at a quite little village, Dean and Bobby have lived with a woman in safety of her home from all the demons while they learn the basics. Namely the cultural trends, the language, and weapons of the land that would help them get back on the road and find some answer their way. During this time, Dean and Bobby keep a close eye on the woman and she told them about the legend of the Shikon Jewel that she reveals is in Dean's right forearm and hip. Dean said a few words on the subject, the more notable one being "Get this ** tracking thing out of me". After a long argument, the woman convinced Dean to keep the shards in his body to finish up his basic training as soon as possible. When they agreed, the woman stabbed more shards in both of them to be rid of them saying that it would be better for Dean and Bobby to have it than her. Dean instantly grabbed her neck in seconds. The woman gave a good reason convincing him against killing her and Dean 'talks' to her about why she did it. When they discovered that she wanted nothing to do with the shards and would gladly be rid of them, they let her 'give it to them'. Over time in the village, they learned enough to move around and do what they do best… hunt. Now, they have fill costumed made body armor, enough language skills to move around, horses, all their weapons with two swords, money, and an understanding of the culture for their job. Most of their thanks to why they learned so fast were because of the shards they were 'given'.

"Finally, we are out of that house. Bobby, how did we get ourselves in this mess anyway? I mean, I was supposed to be retired from all of this supernatural **." Dean says in English, while riding the horse.

"You know how **. What I'm worried about is that demon that the other demon chick was worried about and why she helped us as well as shoving those broken jewelry ** up our **. But enough of this, we need to find something that can lead us back to our time and seal the well. Now stop talking in English and talk in Japanese or you will never learn the ** language." Bobby reasons with Dean in English, while riding next to him.

"Sorry, it just doesn't feel natural to me." He says feeling out of place speaking in Japanese. 'At least I can kill some ** when we start doing a job here.' "So, how are we going to these find these **?"

"We do it the old fashion way. We talk to people and we read anything we can get our hands on. Let's just hope that we don't meet up with anything that can't be killed by our weapons." Bobby says concerned by why the woman forced these shards into them.

Not too long after arriving at the village, they meet with friendly people that are not mean or up in themselves in any way for about four hours. They did their normal conning to get some information about any supernatural activity until one of the villagers saw a big flying cat flying in the air a good distance away. A woman that Dean charmed with his words grabs him and pulls him over to her home with her family making Bobby follow as he shakes his head.

About a mile away, Kagome's group land and walk to the village still searching for Inuyasha as the girls and Shippo glare daggers at the Monk. At the border of the village, Kagome senses a large number of jewel shards at a small home. When Sango makes her first step, the leader of the village greets them and asks why they are here. Miroku almost opens his mouth, but stops when the two girls glare at him.

"We are looking for our friend. Have you seen him? He has white hair, golden eyes, red clothes, and ears on his head." Kagome explains, hoping that they could repair the damage the monk did to their friend.

"You mean a demon." The leader gasps. "You people are friends with DEMONS."

From right behind Kagome, Shippo jumps in front of her and adds his 'two cents', "Hey, what's wrong with Demons?"

Braver than most people in his area, he commands them to leave with the all the emotions he could muster.

Over in the distance, Dean and Bobby see who the group is and recognize Sango, Miroku, and Shippo instantly. The old man talking to the group started to yell his head off trying to get them out of the village. As they start to walk over to the group, the woman grabs on to Dean with tears flowing from her eyes

"No, you can't go. There is that fire Demon out there." The woman sobbing uncontrollably says, trying to keep him with her.

"No worries gorgeous. Just wait here, I will be back. I just need to slay the big bad demon for you." He says with the whole armor still on while they walk over toward the old man with the loud voice.

After a while, Shippo loses patience and scares the man with a big pink ball illusion causing the old man to run away. They start running at it dressed in their full body Samaria armor and their weapons out running towards them with Jewel shards in their bodies.

"Hey, I think he was **very **clear that you are not welcomed here." Dean snarls at the group, ready to use his special knife as Bobby aims his shotgun.

The monk instantly knew it was the same people who nearly killed Sango by their weapons and accent. "I commend your fast improvements in our language, but it still obvious that you are foreign thieves."

Before they began to fight, Kagome notices that the shards are not corrupted at all and they were going to fight innocent people.

"Stop!" She screams at the top of her lungs, stopping everyone but Dean and Miroku.

They trade blow each other with Dean gaining the upper hand (thanks to the shards) fighting as brutal as he could.

Bobby then grabs him by the shoulder and throws him five feet, "Dean, STOP!"

Dean snaps back with much confusion in English, "What! Those are people with monsters … That Attacked Us!"

Kagome interrupts, "Can everyone stop fighting for **just a moment, Please?**!"

"What is the deal with you people? Associating with monsters, having strange powers, going back in time, and oh yes my favorite, killing a whole block of cops and firefighters." Dean snares angrily as them.

"Well, what about you human…?" Shippo complains adding fuel to the fire before getting interrupted by Dean.

"What do you mean by that you … you … what the ** are you?" Dean says, being completely confused by the situation.

At this point, Sango becomes the voice of reason after smashing down her Boomerang on the ground. "Everyone claim down and let's talk about this."

With "**much" **reluctance, Dean and Bobby convince the leader of the village they come in peace. In the safety of the lady's home, they talk about how they got here as well as discovering much needed information of why are in this predicament. Bobby and Dean are not too happy about their investigation turning into wasted effort, when they learned about the demon's death. However they did find out why the woman was 'so generous' giving them the shards when they discovered the whole Naraku story. Feeling great resentment about go to this place only to discover that the problem was solved made Dean decide to go to bed after he swears along the way not wanting to even talk to them.

"I apologize for his rudeness; he lost his brother a few months ago and had more than one reason to not trust Demons and Monsters." Bobby tells the group not wanting to reveal too much with an unreadable look. "Now that my friend is gone to bed, let's talk business. Like what do you know about demons over here and the Shikon Jewel thing that some woman almost shoved down our throats?"

Miroku answers with some difficulty (still not over the whole almost killing you and your best friends thing), "The Jewel of Four Souls give the user greater strength as well as hidden talents made by…"

"Yes, I know that already. I need to know who or what is after it and how strong these things are." Bobby interrupts making the monk tighten up his mouth.

"Yes well, Naraku is the biggest threat that wants to join the Jewel to make his wish come true and he is strong enough to control hundreds if not thousands of demons."

'**' Bobby thought, then continues talking about the different type of demons and what his blessed shotgun does not work on (Most notably Kikiyo).

"Thank you everyone. Now, I guess I will be lookout tonight."

"Excuse me, but how many shards do you remember going in to your body?"

"I cannot answer that, Sir." Bobby answers, trying hard not to snap at him just before Kagome chirped.

"He has four in his right side just two inches under his heart."

"Shouldn't you be asleep, young lady?" Bobby glares at her as a father would, which makes her flinch. Before she could make a witty comment, he says, "Never mind, I am sure you kids can take care of yourself, I am going to bed."

"Hey, you can't talk to Kagome like that!" Shippo yells, causing Bobby to glare at him in disgust.

"Leave him be, Shippo." The monk tells him in a serious tone.

After much talk about the two Americans, finding where Inuyasha ran off to, and how they got their special weapons, they started to sleep as well only to be woken up by a big demon tearing up the place.

While at the meantime, Dean fights a few bee-like creatures and Bobby is having his soul being taken by Kanna. All Dean could hear are screams, breaking structures, and buzzing, while Bobby is right in front of him with an invisible barrier between them. Suddenly, the white haired girl seemed to fall on the ground like a movie cutting being off a clip and at that moment with a familiar British voice behind him coos in English.

"Sorry love, that soul belongs to me. Miss me Dean."

"You!" Dean snarls, in English.

"Yes, it's me, the King of the Crossroads. You know how hard it is to track you down and our good friend Bobby there."

"You promised you would give Bobby's soul back, you …"

"Now, now, language… But you are right about one thing. And in light of 'current' events, you are not in the position to negotiate." Crowley taints as an invisible dog growls. "Now, I will take my prize when this place kills you or maybe a little worse. Oh and don't worry about your friend, this is just a fore shadow of things to come."

Dean grabs the Colt and tries to find the white hair girl lying there unconscious. He sees Bobby barely conscious as he runs over to him only to hear Crowley's words when Kagome and her group run toward the two.

"No one will have Bobby's soul but me, so don't you worry. My hell hounds will take care of him in due time, Cheers."

Dean turns to the group with a piercing glare and yells, "I have enough of you freaks, stay the ** away from us and take that creepy ** girl with you!"

He takes Kanna's Mirror and throws Bobby over his shoulder and walks to their horses. Kagome almost calls out to him, but Sango says something that surprises even her.

"Kanna?"


	6. They finally get a break

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; they belong to their respective owners

Ch. 6

They finally get a break

"Kanna?"

"What, that is Kanna?" Kagome gasps in surprise, putting Bobby on a horse. "Stop! How did you do this?"

Dean ignores her and gets on his horse still thinking about Crowley's words.

"I said stop!" She screams after him, causing her to run after him. In response, he turns around and thinks 'Oh **, the girl.'

"Hey girl, you know if that girl is alright… you know… never mind. I will check myself." Dean being too annoyed about the whole situation to care whatever she tells him.

If she didn't notice this before, she sure notices now and she is not happy at all by this. "Listen you; I don't know what your problem is…"

"You know what my problem is. IT'S YOU AND THIS ** FORSAKEN WORLD. I HAVE BEEN ATTACKED SINCE I GOT HERE BY MONSTERS, TOWNS PEOPLE, YOU FREAKS, AND THAT ** DEMI-GOD. SO EXCUSE ME YOU DUMB** SCHOOL GIRL, BUT I AM GOING TO SEE IF THAT GIRL IS ALREADY, LITTLE MISS MAGIC ** STAR." Dean yells, then he walks over to the place he was pointing at, more than little irritated about his situation.

Before she could yell back, Shippo throws his fox fire at him, being insulted about what Dean said to Kagome. "Hey, YOU can't talk that way to Kagome, HUMAN!"

He easily dodges the fire a faction of a second before it hit him and heard that comment which causes him to take out his loaned katana while getting mad about the 'H' word coming from a non-human or as he thinks of them 'monsters'. 'That's it. That thing's dead.'

Then, Miroku becomes a voice of reason as blocks the attack against Shippo, "Listen, we know that you are more than a little angry about your situation, but there is no need for you to kill our friend."

Shippo stands still, in shock, remembering that he was seconds from dying as he watches the monk being plowed to the ground with Dean's unnatural strength.

"I don't have time to ** around with you freaks. I need to see if the girl's okay." Dean says in a harsh voice while he thinks to himself. 'Why did I have to leave them? It was only suppose to be a simply recon… just a simply in and out.'

"Let him leave, it very clear that we are not welcomed here. The only reason we are here is because they invited us, besides we need to find our friend anyway." Sango announces, looking straight at Dean in his full body armor.

"But Sango…" Kagome protests.

"Don't worry Kagome, we will keep a close eye on him and get the Jewel Shards, but first we must to take care of Kanna." She whispers back. "Besides… I know that look."

She rushes over to Dean with a word, much to Sango's dismay. "Hey, you—you really think that it's all about you, don't you. Can't you understand that we are trying to help?"

Dean just ignores her and runs to the girl who took care of them; while still regretting the words said to his woman he left behind. After two seconds, he finds that the woman is safe with her whole family badly shaken up about the attack, but unhurt. Dean comforts them for a bit while listening to rumors of a place of a goddess that can control time. With that, he heads to the horses as Kagome presses the issue.

"It's more than your brother or being here isn't it. It's more than all these attacks. When was the last time you slept?" She narrows her at him.

"You know, for a ** star, you really don't know how to leave well-enough alone. Leave be ALONE." Dean says pushing her away from him.

What annoys Dean the most about the subject is that he was called selfish. Of course, it was about Sam, but leaving them behind like that for a few weeks while he is in a strange land with no way of getting back hurt him more than the worst beating by anything. Sure he covers it up with being the tough guy, jokes with Bobby, or his attitude, but leaving them like that is really getting to him. If he was not at his emotional breaking point, he clearly was after what happened to Bobby. The thought of going to a nearby village which is rumored to be overrun by demons really looks like place to work out his pain or at least help some people. He hears Kagome yelling after him as rides the horses away from the village. He ignores her, but he is starting to have doubts about his first impressions of them. After a few hours of riding, he finally found a place to breaking down and cry.

Kagome, on the hand, stood there as Dean rode off knowing very well that something is wrong with him. While, at the same time, knowing that he needs space and time to resolve his problem; she needed find Inuyasha before he does something stupid. She walked over to friends and told them that they needed to leave.

In a land of lava and bones, Inuyasha talks to a demon blacksmith about the fight between him and his friends as well as the broken sword.

"Inuyasha, I see you had a falling out with your friend after you broke the Tetsuiga." The demon blacksmith tells him.

He hmphs and yells, "That was not my fault. That monk was the one who started it."

"I didn't say it was you're failt Inuyasha, however I can see in your eyes that you still care about them." He says in soft voice.

This causes Inuyasha to think for good two to three minutes before replying softly, "Maybe you're right." Then he says in his normal voice, "But what about my- OW"

The blacksmith takes a fang from Inuyasha mouth and starts working on the broken sword.

The next morning a few miles near the rumored village, Bobby wakes up seeing Dean talking a village couple about a demi-god while he is lying on his stomach on his horse's back.

"So you know of these worshipers?" Dean questions.

"Yes, they are creepy people that worship the Great Anechihai that they say has control over the mystical bone eater well, but I advise you to stay far away from them." She answers.

"And those people are said to have dark powers that kills anyone who dares comes near the place. I advise you to not even talk about that evil place." He warns.

'Great, more superstitious townspeople' Dean thinks. "Thank you for the warning."

"Don't take these dark ones lightly, they are said to be able to kill people by one touch and even eat people whole." He warns, not hiding how scared he is. Dean starts to turn away from the couple, losing interest. "Wait, if you are going, I might as well tell you something that there is a hot spring nearby as well as an inn. By the sound of your voice, you sure sound tired."

Dean opens his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Bobby as he puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and says, "We would be happy to go to the hot springs. Is that not right, Dean?"

Dean simply nods, still shocked that Bobby was able to sneak up on him, while the couple looks at each another in confusion. "My, Dean is a very unique name, where are you from?"

Bobby responds with the grace of a conman, "We are from the West, but we must hurry before dark comes or those creatures you told us about may eat us."

He smirks behind his helmet as the couple quickly agreed with him and offer to pay for a night at the inn. However, as the couple was distracted, he whispers to Dean saying that they needed to talk. After two hours, they arrive at the inn with the hot spring and went in their separate rooms. Dean and Bobby had their own room.

"Alright, what is going on? You have been becoming more and more of a ** by the day." Bobby almost yells at him in complete annoyance even with the weeks of guilt, patience, and fatigue distracting him.

"I don't have to tell you a ** thing, you are not my father." Dean mutters.

Bobby thought for little bit and says, "It's about Lisa and Ben isn't it. **, I knew that bring you back in the life was a big mistake." Next, he whispers under his breath, which Dean hears (thanks jewel shards), "Maybe I should have called one of my old friends over here and waited the extra few days."

"Then why didn't you? You could have let stay with Ben and Lisa instead of going to this ** of a place."

"Hey Dean, get over yourself!" Bobby walks over to him taking off his helmet and loses him patience. "You think that it's picnic for me, being here with all these monster, demon, or whatever the ** you call them. How many times have I pulled you and your brother's sorry butt out of the fire or took care of you with all your issues, and ** knows you have issues."

"I—"Dean interrupts.

"Does it sound like I'm done talking?" Bobby raises his voice. "Now, stop ** like a little girl and let's focus on finding a back home. Now, what happened over at the village over there with that creepy white hair girl?"

"Crowley saved you and he is going back on his word. So what do we do now?" Dean says waiting for an answer as Bobby starts to undress and responds.

"We relax a bit, get some rest, and clean up. I don't know if you noticed, but you are wreck."

Dean laughs a little, "Look who's talking."

Bobby lightens up as well, "Alright smart**, remember to get some rest or I will knock you out myself. I'll be in the hot springs."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to hide the fact we are outsiders."

"With everything that has happened to us, a few villagers are the least of our worries."

"Yea, you're right. I'll be in the hot spring in a little bit."

Without any further words, they are getting ready for a long desired rest from the troubles of the world.

About 50 miles away, Inuyasha is going back to his home village to apologize to his friends for the fight as he notices the scent of his most hated enemy along with his friends and the two strangers who hurt his friends. Fearing the worst, he runs toward the scent not knowing where it will lead. Not knowing that an angry demi-god watches the scene thinking of more way to make those two strangers pay.


	7. The One who get his Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; they belong to their respective owners

Chapter 7

**The One who get his Payback**

Back at the village of near the Bone Eater Well, Kagome and her friends talk to an older haired woman with a black eye patch over her eye about how they should deal with Kanna.

"Well, I can send her back to my time so Naraku can't touch her." Kagome suggests, being surprisingly cheerful.

"No, that will only put your world in danger. Kanna is one of Naraku's incarnations." Miroku says, worrying about why Naraku didn't take back her or what planning to do.

_At unspecified areas, Naraku finds himself trying to get information about the creature that stopped Kanna from killing two humans for the past few days with nothing concrete._

"Well, you can always send her to the wind tunnel," Says Shippo.

"As much as I feel we should talk about this, I don't feel comfortable talking about her when she is there staring at us." Sango deadpanned, looking straight at the white hair girl with dead looking eye.

"Besides, it rude," Kagome states with her glaring at Shippo.

"I may have a solution," Kaeda speaks up. "I can seal her as I did with Inuyasha, so Naraku cannot get to her."

"You mean suck to a tree," Kagome gasps.

"No child, I intend to put her in stone…" Kaeda answers. "…with a powerful and ancient sutra and chant."

"That an interesting idea, but I'll need to see…" Miroku pauses as she leaves up an old looking scroll, which he is shocked to see.

"Listen, we should ether move or take her somewhere else," Kagome sighs, being irritated about being ignored.

"Ano- Yes! Shippo show Kanna around the village while we talk," Miroku says in a start.

"What, why me," Shippo gasps, making Miroku glare at him. "Okay, come with me." Shippo quickly grabs Kanna's hand and leaves.

"Lady Kaeda, you cannot suggesting we use that! It requires too much holy energy to even attempt. Then, you would need to know the exact method to even dream of success. There is a reason why no one used it for five hundred years," Miroku panics.

"Wait, what do mean?" Sango questions him.

"He means if we want to protect ourselves from Naraku and keep the child alive, we must use a seal that kills anyone who participates in the ceremony if one mistake were to happen," Kaeda interprets.

"So your saying that we ether kill Kanna or do a seal that is so dangerous that it is nearly forgotten by known history," Kagome gasps at the idea of it.

Everyone in the room becomes quiet for a few moments before, the monk suggests to the group that they think about it for a little while. Therefore after Miroku suggested the break, everyone except Kaeda left the room to their separate places in the village.

Inuyasha is running toward the village only being ten miles away, where the two Americans are at during the night. Naraku got feed up search for information about a day ago and is now at the inn with the two Americans intent on getting information from them knowing full well about the Jewel Shards in their bodies.

"Okay, Bobby I am in the hot springs with you, but if you make one gay joke or if anyone else come in here…" Dean whispers in annoyance, disgust, and embarrassment, before someone in baboon cloak enter through the room.

Dean looks at the man complete covered in fur and immediately says, "I'm out."

"Hey, come on Dean; it's just one man," Bobby says as Dean stands up and grabs a cloth then glaring at the man.

Suddenly Bobby stands up as well, sensing something off about the furry in fronts of them (Thanks Jewel Shards). "Boy, get the guns now." Dean knew better than to argue with him based on many painful lessons from the countless hunts. Therefore, Dean grabs a katana in a faction of a second and tries to push through the man only to be stabbed by the man with a sharp appendage from his back. It injected him with a black substance that made the jewel shard to become black as coal making his body to become limp.

Without a thought, Bobby yells out, "Dean."

"Do not worry about the boy, he's alive. Unless you do something… foolish," Naraku smirks under his mask.

"So, are YOU going to kill me or have your way with me, YOU **!" Bobby shouts, trying to think of a way passed him.

"No, you are going to work for me…" Just after Bobby thought of breaking through the wall next to Naraku, the masked man continues. "And just to save you the time, here are your clothes and toys." He throws all their belongings from under his furry cloak, which makes Bobby wondering how he could hide all that stuff under that small area.

"Fine, just tell me want you want from us before I become your slave, or do you not have faith in your own abilities," Bobby taunts, trying to get him to make a mistake. "But before we start talking, can you let me get dressed in my clothes!"

Being the arrogant thing that he is, Naraku lets him get dress in front of him and tells Bobby of his great plan to kill a priestess the whole world. As Bobby finishes getting dressed and putting away his 'toys' (including the Colt and Ruby's knife), Inuyasha smashes through the wooden barrier of the hot spring giving Bobby seconds to grab Dean and smash to the dressing room wall. Unfortunately, Bobby had to leave Dean's clothes behind as Bobby runs and smashes through wall after wall. Naraku tries to stop him, but Inuyasha fights viciously to kill him with his heavy sword. Naraku inwardly curses as Bobby cons him to rant about his plan and why he wants him.

"Naraku, those humans were working for you," Inuyasha growls.

"No half breed, they are going to work for me-_yet_," Naraku looks down at him. "Where are your friends? Did they abandon you?"

"That's none of your concern," Inuyasha shouts, getting ready another wave of attacks.

Just outside of the inn, Bobby is still running as he hears loud crashes as the fight between the teenager with dog ears and the man with a fur coat. As soon as he feels Dean waking up while running, Bobby notices Dean waking up and puts him down feeling the dark aura around Dean.

"Dean, what wrong?" Dean sits up and slow lifting up his head with a sneer (Being still naked), "Why do you ask, Bobby? Do you feel something?"

"Listen kid, I don't know what is wrong with you or how you know this…" he states before Dean looks up at Bobby's face. "What's wrong Bobby, don't you trust me," Dean says flatly with no emotion, setting out red flags in Bobby's head.

Truth-be-told, Bobby noticed that his instinct became a lot stronger a few hours he received the Jewel Shards. His instinct became so strong that he not only has a vague inkling of auras, but can now feel it as one feels the cold. He thought at first it was just him becoming more experienced and wrote it off, but now he is not sure.

"I just have a feeling something is wrong with you, kid. I don't know how I know, I just know," Bobby explains.

Dean stands in all his glory, making Bobby uncomfortable by the fact that Dean's naked and the dark aura is suffocating him. "Aww Dean, let's get out of here and get you some clothes," Bobby says, covering his eyes. Unfortunately, Dean runs to Bobby with such speed that Bobby barely notice what is going on before is knocked unconscious.

"I have a better idea. Let's go back to our two 'friends' and get back my clothes left behind," Dean speaks coldly, throwing Bobby over his shoulder and walks back to the inn.

Meanwhile, at the inn, Naraku and Inuyasha fight an intense battle tarring the whole inn and hot springs apart. Naraku jumps high into the air and stands on top of the roof, "Farewell Inuyasha, enjoy your time with my new slave." Inuyasha notice a man walking out of the shadows toward him with an old man over his shoulder. As Inuyasha yells at the man Naraku disappears in a black cloud and the man put the older man down next to the wall.

"Hey, wait a minute, you smell like the two strangers that came from the well," Inuyasha yells, ready to attack him before even thinking.

Dean walk over toward his clothes saying, "That all good and all, but can we fight after I get my clothes on. Unless you are one of those monsters that rape and fall in love with men."

Inuyasha becomes much disgusted with that statement and agrees to his terms, but not without many WTF comments. After ten minutes, Bobby awakes to mumbling and then starts to make out the words.

"Yea, I was the guy that almost killed your freaky friend and gave you that gift," Dean reaches for his pack and pulls out a container. He opens it and throws the liquid toward Inuyasha, "Here, take the rest of it, you freak!"

Dean drops the pack back on the ground and aims Bobby's shotgun with his holy rounds at Inuyasha. Bobby notices that the white haired man blocks the liquid with huge sword, while Dean looks like he is back in his American clothes with a smirk on his face and the shotgun in hand. Dean had an expression on his face that Bobby never seen before and it sickens him even more than the time he was possessed by a demon.

Inuyasha and Dean start their attack with Dean running towards Inuyasha and him like wise. Inuyasha slams down his sword while Dean dodges and shoots the shotgun from five feet away from him. With his sword being still very heavy and the smell from the cleaner threatening to give him a sense overload, Inuyasha jumps sideways from Dean receiving a burning wound in his right arm. The pain is making it impossible to focus on the battle since he is now focusing too much on the weight of the sword and the wound from the shotgun. So, he drops his sword and tries to shout out his attack as Dean kicks him across the jaw. As Dean kicks him, he grabs Dean's leg and throws him to the ground landing ten feet on the right shoulder. The shotgun flies into the air at the west part of the hot spring wall as Dean lands hard on his back. Bobby uses the fight as a distraction to think of a way to stop the fight. Inuyasha quickly get up seeing Dean rush toward him with Dean raising his fist, Inuyasha run toward him raising his claws to do his attack. Thanks to the Shards the slash (Blades of Blood) across his crest is not life threatening, but Inuyasha still leaves his mark. While Dean punches him square on the nose, leaving his mark on his face causing both of them to stagger away. In moments, they recover from their attacks and start to grab each other intent on beating each other to a pulp. Dean grabs Inuyasha by the hair and Inuyasha grabs Dean by the throat as they punch at one another at the face repeatedly. Inuyasha digs his claws into Dean's throat as the punching continue, throwing blood into the air as rain. Without the two noticing, Bobby walks up to them and smashes their head together in one fluid motion. Dean gets knocked out by it, but Inuyasha instinctively yells at the older man feeling intense pain on his forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Well sorry dog-human hybrid, but I wanted to get my friend BACK to his sensing before you killed each other moron," Bobby says bluntly, reaching into Dean's pocket and pulling out Kanna's mirror. "Now what the ** is going here?"

Inuyasha rubs his head and mutters, "I could ask you to same question. You are the two strangers that came out of the well and put me through all this grief… ano … old man." Just then, he notices the mirror, "…" He screams out, "Hey, how on earth did you get that mirror? That's…"

"MINE"

Out of the shadow of the broken inn, Naraku darkly tells the two with his iconic smirk. "You have taken it from one of my creations while the half-breed's friends took her. No matter, I'll take one of yours as payment."

Before Bobby had time to react, Naraku steals Dean and the mirror before escapes into the sky.


	8. Naraku's new ally Bobby's new loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; they belong to their respective owners

**Ch. 8**

**Naraku's new ally/ Bobby's new loss**

"Dean! Dean!"

"It's no use. The ** got away," Inuyasha mutters to Bobby, making Bobby focus his emotions at him. He grabs Inuyasha by the clothes only to be pushed off by the half dog-demon's strength.

"Where is he, you mutt," Bobby spits out, being more that a little upset about Dean turning evil and leaving with a monster.

"Back off old man," Inuyasha angrily shouts. "I'm the one who was attacked."

"You tell me this as if I care, now where is it?"

Inuyasha turns away from him and says, "Why should I say anything for you, human."

'Great, another monster stuck up his own butt,' Bobby thinks, looking at him with great annoyance. "Listen mutt," "Who are calling a mutt" "I only what out of this ** forsaken hole with my friend, but if you don't tell me where that monster went, I will make I tell me."

"Yea right, let see you…" Inuyasha calms down and softens his gaze as a thought hits him, "Wait, you guys are trapped here?"

"Wonderful to see that you aren't as slow as I thought," Bobby look become less hateful, and more worried yells before he comments. "But In any case, you blood thirsty ** creatures are cause of this. If it wasn't for you monsters, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now, where did that thing go?"

"You think I would be standing here if I knew," Inuyasha yells back in a childlike manner. "Beside, can't you just jump back into the well and get out that way… and STOP CALLING ME MUTT?"

Bobby ignores him and starts to walk out of the rubble to the village, hoping he can find some clue of Dean's location rather than wasting any more time with him. Inuyasha yells at him grab him by the arm, "Hey, where are you going? HEY, I'm talking to you."

Bobby throws his hand off of him, "Listen mutt, I have been chased, beaten, and broke since I got here. Now my friend is turned evil by another one of you…" Inuyasha punches him square on the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

He fist is clenched tight and shacking as he mutters, "Don't you dare compare me to that **."

Bobby looks hard at him with very slight gilt sadness and regret still in his eyes, "Fine, I sorry." He stands up and tells him why he has armor on and why he didn't just jump back into the well in very few words with no hint of politeness. He starts to turn only to be stopped by Inuyasha, "Wait, if Naraku is the one that took your friend, then you need someone to make sure you don't get torn apart, right?"

"Forget it. I am not going with a 'demon' that's barely through puberty. I'm going to find my friend without any of your help," Bobby says, walks away again.

Inuyasha snaps back, "Don't be stupid. There are strong demons out there that can rip you apart in seconds and many of them will come right at you because of those Jewel Shard's in your body."

Bobby tells him as he walks toward the ruins of a village, "Do what you want mutt, I'm going that way."

"FINE"

During the next morning, Kagome and friends rejoin to make their decision with Shippo voting to kill her, Sango going along with Kagome, and Miroku going along with Sango.

"Kagome, what want ever you decide, we will respect your decision," Sango says, awaiting her decision.

Not liking the position, she looks down thinking about the pros and cons of killing another person and a powerful enemy. Her emotions are racing through head as she thought about risking her and her friends' lives for the life of an enemy.

She falls on her knees, crying with tears streaming down her face, "I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Then, maybe I can help," says an American outside the hut with jeans and a passable Japanese accent.

Shippo and Miroku snaps and Sango gasps at the sight of him, "YOU!"

"Hey, come on. Don't you miss me," the American smirks as he grabs a freaky sword from his side. It looked green with a western style two sided blade about 30 pounds. On one side, the blade has small teeth-like blade on it, while the other side has a normal shape flat blade. The surprise sight is the ease that the American is having holding it with one hand. "Well, that's just fine with me because I really want to thank you freaks for the weeks of hell you put me through."

As he starts charging them with both hands on the sword, Kagome yells, "Careful, he has 15 Jewel Shard in his body!"

Miroku blocks the sword causing him to slam into the ground hard from the sheer weight of the sword. The ground cracks of under Miroku knee and foot, while he thinks only of the pain in his hands and legs as the American throws him out of the building in a moment. When he hit Miroku's staff, Sango and Shippo attack the American as Miroku flies out. Sango throws her boomerang as Shippo uses fox fire, while he blocks at her weapon and let the fire hit him. He releases one hand from the blade to grab her weapon away from her, in order to slash at her midsection. She jumps out of the way just in time while her hair gets tangled in the teethed side of his sword. Miroku recovers from the attack to see Kagome aiming her bow and Sango cries in pain from being pulled in midair by the hair. She is now next to her weapon with his sword embedded in it being held up by her hair. Not wanting history to repeat itself, Miroku uses his wind tunnel as Kagome shoots her holy arrows. Soon to be known to them, his speed greatly increased and Naraku's loaned sword is giving him more demonic energy. This makes Kagome miss and fly toward the wind tunnel as he dodges the arrow. Miroku closes his hand just in time as he dodges the arrow whereas Shippo feels the beating of a lifetime.

The American says as he whales on Shippo, "I'm Dean Winchester, you damned freak. You-Are-Going-to-pay-for-every-**-Second-I-Had-to-Be-IN-This-**-Forsaken-Place." Each blow Dean deals to the Fox child is making Naraku easier to control him through the blacken Jewel Shard and Shippo blood is already starting to over the floor after three second. Kagome aims another arrow at Dean, warning him to put Shippo down as Sango pulls out her knife. Dean looks at Kagome dangerously as he drops Shippo, a now motionless bloody ball of fur, then walks toward her. With the darkness in his heart, he is only thinking about torture when he was in hell as he pulls out his sword and dodging Sango's attack. When Dean grabs Kagome by the throat and slams her to the wall. While he slams her, Sango stabs a knife into Dean's wrist making him let go of her. He looks around to see Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara surrounding him. Knowing when he is out numbered, he leaves through the east wall taking his sword with his uninjured arm and Kanna with his injured arm stand next to Naraku.

"Naraku, what did you do to him?" Kagome yells, being concerned for Dean.

"Dear Kagome, I just blacken the Jewel Shards in his body. It was easy especially when one is at the deeps of sorrow and anger," Naraku says tauntingly.

"As much as I love to hear my 'great new master' talk, let's fight or let's go. There nothing more annoying than hearing a villain, besides right now I want to hearing those ** scream as I tare them apart. Well, that and getting laid," Dean explains, eyeing at Kagome and Sango.

"Pervert," Both of the girls yelp with their faces reddening a little.

With a few choice words from Naraku, all three of them vanish into the sky. However, even with the injuries her friends were given, Kagome still feels sorry for Dean. For she knows the pain not knowing if he'll ever see his family again, the loneliness of no one caring for him, and being manipulated by Naraku as Kohaku is.

Then, Shippo scream knocks her back to reality. She runs over to see Shippo body broken with blood covering it. His jaw broken in three areas, eyes socket shattered, nose in his face, and the ribs are showing from his chest. Even with Shippo being full demon, it's a miracle he's still alive much less going to survive that monstrous punishment. Everyone looks in horror at the scene, wondering what can be done to save Shippo.

Just at the outer border of the mysterious village, Bobby and Inuyasha arrive, feeling death coming from the mist filled village. Inuyasha talked every now and again voicing his objection of the slow pace, not doing anything against the attacking demons, or the lack of conversation during their walk. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't just leave him alone with the Jewel Shards or force him to go with him because of the 'caution' he had dealing with Bobby's weird weapons or surprises. However, after Inuyasha's latest objection, Bobby finally replies with much cursing, "…Why don't you go back from where ever you came from."

"Why should I? You are the one that said that I'm free to do what I want."

"Because you are really ticking me off; Beside, I'm doing a job, what is your excuse?"

Inuyasha looks toward the village, thinking of how foolish it is to go in. Especially, for a human to go in there and he didn't care how many Jewel Shards he has.

"Listen old man, I don't care who you think you are, but there is no way that a mere human…" Inuyasha says before a shotgun sound interrupts him.

"I would choose my words very carefully, mutt," Bobby grumbles, with every intention to shot showing in his eyes.

When Inuyasha crosses his arms and turns away, Bobby explains, "Listen, if you are too much of a coward to go in then just go. I'm going in there to find something, idiot."

"Hey I'm not a coward, human."

Bobby walks toward the village without another word as he puts back his shotgun, taking a few seconds before Inuyasha noticing he is leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait." Inuyasha yells, running right next to himself in a spot that even demons stay clear from. "This place is too dangerous for you, old man. Even a foreigner like you should understand that."

"Don't you ever stop talking, kid? Listen!" Bobby harshly whispers, seeing mist surround them.

"I don't hear anything," Inuyasha says in his normal tone.

"Should that tell you something," Bobby whispers, looking for something note worth finding a type of library ahead.

Bobby runs to the building to find torn paper and broken stone writings scattered over the floor looking like it been like this for many years. The writings on them are very faded making it hard to make out, while also having ancient writing by the standards of Inuyasha's time. Soon Inuyasha comes in through the door, seeing Bobby studying the writings.

"Hey, kid. Can you read?"

"NO, I just know a hand full of words. Why would anyone need how to read anyway?"

Bobby just looks at the writings saying under his breath, "Figures".

Before Inuyasha could make another remark, a light starts to blind the two before Inuyasha grabs Bobby, bolting out of the building.

The light is starting to dim after they escape the building, they hear laughing coming from the room.

"My, my, it looks like this is going to be fun," the voice continues to laugh as another light appear from under their feet now larger than the last.

Inuyasha jumps again holding Bobby before yelling, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"No need to yell, I'm right here," a tall sickly old man answers. "I am Kitiva. Now, time to DIE!"

Only second after that was said, a bright flash shines brighter than the sun about a mile wide.


	9. The Reunion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural; they belong to their respective owners

Ch. 9

**The Reunion…?**

At the village near the bone eater well, Kagome's group do all they can to help Shippo through his latest injuries (most notable a drug from Kagome's world called Morphine). Originally they were going to move him, but Sango told them it was a bad idea and they agreed. After a while, they leave him in Kaeda's care where each of the group takes turns caring for him. Kagome did her part by transporting medical supplies from her time to the past, Sango searched to the area for herbs, and Miroku talked to some 'friends' for help. The team was spending most of their caring for Shippo, thereby suspending their travels for the Jewel Shards.

In Dean's mind, he remembers different moments of his life. He saw himself with black eyes in Bobby's home telling him that he was going to hell and he become a demon after the hell hounds kill him. The words still echo, "…and this is what you will become!"

Soon more flashes from the past came flooding towards him, before thinking, 'Man, how did I get here? I mean… did I get stabbed by girly guy? Ah, to think it started because I had a stupid arrangement with Lisa. What a minute, I am usually in better control over myself. In fact, this started at the mourning that Lisa told me about the trip to Japan… and Bobby being out of the states for a job? (DAM) I wish I had Sam on this.'

Soon, he has flashes of talking to Sam when he said, "Do you know how far from human you've become?" The flashes coming faster from Sam's recovery from demon blood in Bobby's home, Bobby's death, Cas's death, the loving touch of Lisa, his time teaching Ben about cars, and Sam falls to the pit. Some of his memories repeat, before his voice started talking to him.

"So you are finally awake (loser)." The voice comments more than ask. "Listen, I am finally in control my body now." Before Dean could answer, it cuts him off. "Shut it, I'm the 'monster' that was born in hell that you lock up you…"

"Quit your (BS) and tell me what is going on!" Dean yells out in the deep part of his mind. "Well, we are in the feudal era genius. As for why, your guess is as good as mine. Don't forget, I know all that you know."

"Fine, can you at least tell me what I missed Anakin?"

"Hey retard, stop with the movie references. I have enough of it being stuck in you."

"What's wrong, it's good to have few jokes now and then." Dean smirks at its annoyance.

"You sure are a (whiner) aren't you? Well, the low down is I beat the fox kid to death and stole the creepy looking white hair girl. But man, it has been so long seen I got laid since that (girl) Lisa entered in your life. I am going to (have sex) with so many (women) now."

"Don't TALK about her like that!" Dean shouts angrily.

"Make yourself comfortable, you are going to stay here for a long time." It yells an F-Bomb at him, before fading into the background.

Just after it huge blinding light faded back to normal, Bobby is surprised that he is still breathing after that massive attack. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looks like he is about to fall over asking between breaths, "What-on earth-was that? You should be dead!"

Before Bobby could make a response, the voice comments, "WOW, the half-breed is STILL survived. HA, well at least I know that the Jewel Shards energy mixed with your two SPECIAL weapons' energies can give a person SOME defense… even if you humans can't even see its great power. Don't you see it half breed."

Inuyasha growls in annoyance. Not only about could not attack this creature, but that he couldn't even see who he is up against.

"What are you blabbing about? The only thing I hear right now is a moron that has a rod up his butt," Bobby yells at the voice which is surrounding them. '(DAM) how is this (stuff) even real?'

"Oh HA-HAAAHH, YOU don't even know what the symbol mean on that knife. Well, don't worry because that "defense" is an accident caused by having the Jewel Shards in close proximity to those two weapons."

Inuyasha's growl deepens, "Are you going to yap all day or are we going to fight?"

"OH… FIGHT? I don't fight, I kill. However, I did just want to talk some more before I went down to business. Oh well, nothing like the present," the voice says carelessly as wind blades came from all directions.

On instinct, Inuyasha throws Bobby up in the air while he is hit at all sides by blade made of air. Bobby instantly racks his mind through all the monsters, demons, and things that it could be causing this as he fall back to the earth.

'Great, I get stuck in bad Japanese cartoon and this is how it will end. AS IF…' Bobby thinks as he lands back on the ground.

"Hey mutt, you see anything that looks off," he says as dozens of rocks shoot out of the ground barely missing them.

Inuyasha growls at Bobby, "Nothing, but… THAT!"

He points at the monster with a human likeness, but is covered in rock and dirt showing only its eye. It is charging some type of energy, making the finishing blow with its black glowing eyes.

"NOW YOU… AH," It yells out in pain as he notices a gunshot wound two centimeters from its heart.

"You talk too much," Bobby mutters at the monster.

The monster looks shocked at Bobby with the Colt's smoky barrel.

"Y-you…h-h-how," it falls to the ground, using the last of its power to a village full of demons.

After the few weeks, Kagome and the others decide to go without Shippo to find the Jewel Shards. They each decided that they could not wait for Shippo to fully heal and since his life is no long in danger. All of them agreed that those were the scariest weeks of their lives. The deals that they had to make, the supplies they had to get, and the surgery they had to do. Now that Shippo is stable, they let Kaeda care for him as they arrive at a village with only women except for the two men.

"INUYUSHA… YOU! Why are you here," Kagome yells at the top of her lungs.

"Well…" Inuyasha says with a guilty look on his face.

"Let me full them in," Bobby interrupts him and tells they what happened.

"…So after I killed that (Jerk), I- we were in a village full of demons. I pulled out my shotgun and was stopped by this mutt over here." "Stop calling me that!" "Apparently those monsters were peace loving, so I didn't kill them." "Hey, you killed about five or ten of them." "Well how was I supposed to know that they weren't going trying to kill us? Anyway, long story short, we had a painful time explaining ourselves, did a job, looked through their library, and left."

Miroku warily asks, "What kind of job?"

"The kind were you investigate who is killing people, or in this case monsters, and then kill it," Bobby deadpans. "Isn't it why you are here, Monk?"

"The name's Miroku," He tells Bobby as Bobby whispers something in English.

Before anyone could ask what it meant, Sango asks him what is going on.

"Some sick (bad guy) is skinning men and throwing their body down the river. But there is something about this place." Bobby says to Sango, thinking about a rumor of a man pale skin, green eyes, and dark hair have sex with many women here.

Bobby knows who it was in his gut, but even with the great amount of knowledge he got going through their library, he still can't find out how to save Dean or who is behind why they are in the past (other than a holy person purifying the Shards and the gods were involved).

"So are we going to investigate or what," Inuyasha tells him in usual matter.

"Hold your horse," Bobby says in fatigue and starts doing a job.

They all help out in the investigation all day and managed to find some useful information about the woman, Kagome gave Bobby a long talk about not using 'bad words', and much small talk. Most notably, when Bobby did showed Sango some things that worked and had a big argument on the difference between monsters and demons.

During the night though, Inuyasha's entire group is fighting the amphibian like monsters, but they have not notice that Bobby is missing as of yet. As they are fighting, Bobby wakes up in a deeper part of underwater cave than Sango, where he sees a woman and Dean.

"Hey, what- on earth- is going on here," Bobby yells in his native tongue, being tied down by a rope he has never felt before.

"Come on, Bobby. Don't you miss me," Dean says in a confident swagger before talking business in English. "Listen, I am held against my will by this feminine looking ass and he has ordered me to change all those Jewel Shard in your body black with this thing." The object is a black circular blade with three spikes on top and miasma in it. "But you will be glad that the Dean you know has been manipulated a little and letting his anger take its course. They even baited us here to take this case. And no I don't know the (jerk) that is behind all of this."

Bobby rolls his eye as he replies, "While that's just great, so then are you going to stick me or are you going to tell me how I can change you back."

Before Dean could reply the woman next tells him to skin Bobby alive for her master, soon followed by Dean killing her without hesitation.

"I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that," he says as Bobby makes his move.

He sweeps at Dean's legs tripping him and gets out of rope using a hidden knife from under his sleeve. The fight is short lived as they heard Sango and Miroku coming toward them from another part of the cave. Before they can reach them though, Dean takes the Colt from on top of a rock and disappear leaving Bobby baffled about how he disappeared.

"What happened," Sango asks with the monk next to her.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here," Bobby tells the two before asking some questions. "Wait, do you know how you can rid Jewel Shard from a person."

"Oh no, I forgot. We need to tell you Kagome can purify the Jewel Shards," she tells him as they head out. "Oh, thank you for the help. I never thought putting symbols on my body would actually work."

"You're welcome," Bobby says, still thinking about this new information about this new information of what is really going on. 'Great, we both got played.'


	10. Back with an Avenges

**Back with an Avenges**

**Then**

After a long night of battle, Bobby and the group said a wordy goodbye to the village of women. After they left, Bobby relaxed a little, knowing that someone is not going to kill him. They talked for a few hours about where they came from and why they are searching for the shards, while Bobby made a point to keep something confidential.

Dean is forced to have sex and kill women while gaining shards and information, while still trying everything to get back control of his body. It is nothing like being possessed by some pee-on demon, this is temptation to the unbelievable degree with a being from his own subconscious that started to gain its own will from his time in hell. Knowing this, Naraku made Dean work to the ground, killing lower and intermediate demons all over the country side with a custom made western style sword. He did gain information from the monsters Naraku has been works with and people, but even with the darkness clouding his judgment, he was still Dean (Albeit dark Dean). Therefore, he flirted with the attractive ones and killed the uncooperative ones with great brutality, especially the ones who made derogatory comments about him.

**Now**

"So that's why you guys didn't tell me and my friend about your ability to purify these pieces of jewelry inside us," Bobby says in annoyance more than anger.

"Well, sor**ry. **If you guys were a little nicer to us than just go riding off, we may tell you about this," Kagome pouts.

Remembering the way they treated each other, he understands what she is talking about (hint: killing each other). However, he also knows that he needs to get her to purify those shards as soon as possible and kill these so-called gods before things get worse.

As for now, he will have to get on this group's good side so they can help him solve this mystery and safe from all the monsters that are after him.

"So you are from Kagome's time across the east ocean, you have an interesting world Kagome," Sango says trying to start a conversation.

"Tell me, how often demons attack people in this country," questions Bobby.

"Well actually, the demons attacks were fairly low until the demon Naraku started to stir up tensions within the different communities," Sango answers.

At that moment, Bobby feels something off about something up ahead. He runs to an overgrowth filled with bushes, weeds, and grass, confusing the group. Before any of them could ask what he's doing, he asks Kagome to stick out her hand at a specific spot in the air. As Miroku and Inuyasha ask what is he doing, Kagome, under Bobby instructions, purities a barrier hiding many shattered engravings. As the barrier opens, both Miroku and Kagome sense odd energies from the rubble, unnerving them.

"Hey monk," Miroku jumps at his voice, looks to see Bobby standing over a rock with a creepy looking and old language. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, I never learn this writing, but I recognize the language. It's the language used by the middle kingdom by the nomadic group a hundred years ago. No one uses that language anymore," Miroku looks over the rock as Inuyasha starts to look noticeably bored. Knowing how annoying Inuyasha can be after traveling with him for a time, Bobby stands and turns to the others of the group.

"Go on, this will take us a while. There should be a village about a miles up the road," he turns to Kagome. "Can you and the monk stay here as the **demon** slayer entertains the kid?"

Kagome giggles at the comment, knowing how immature her love interest is. Inuyasha, with his enhanced hearing, hears his comment and makes reaction that proves his point.

"Just go Inuyasha, I'll be alright. Have fun at the village while we finish here," Kagome chirps making him grumble.

"Fine, waste your time with these stupid rocks," Inuyasha promptly leaves the area with Sango following with Karara.

At the village where Dean and Bobby got the many shards in their body, Dean corners the demon lady under order of baboon cloaked villain.

"Listen, where are the Jewel Shards," Dean slams hand fist next to the woman's head cracking the wooden wall.

She smirks back at him, "Do you like to be controlled by an effeminate man?"

"Of course not, hate taking orders from a stinking hermaphrodite, but I can't very well kill that thing with all these things in my body controlling me," Dean says not violating the letter of anything that Naraku told him to do.

"Then go to the southern route and kill all the monsters you want. I already know what is going to happen to you Winchester," the woman mocks him feeling comfortable that she is protected by a goddess.

She also knows that the monster controlling Dean is becoming stronger with each passing second as the temptations constantly yells at him to be evil. What is not known to her is that in the inner recesses part of his mind, Dean continues to hold on, trying with unusual strength to get the control if only to kill himself before he kills anymore innocent people.

"Fine, I'll finish what I came to do," Dean says as grabs the woman and drags her out of the structure to Naraku. "She wouldn't tell me anything. Would you like me to look into another lead?"

The evil baboon masked villain looks hungrily at the woman in front of her, waving off Dean to the south not caring what happens to him at the moment. As he went south, he hears the screams of that woman after he traveled two mile away.

At the old hidden ruins of the hundred year old worship site, Kagome continues to use her Miko powers to uncover more of the site's secrets. The site is filled with many engravings that made her feel on edge, while Bobby and Miroku passionately talk about the events that went on hundred years ago. She lost interest after ten minutes and found a comfortable rock to sit on and look at the surroundings trying to find some beauty.

This went on (in Kagome's mind, this went on for hours) until she sees a plant that she thinks is a flower. At the moment she touches it, Bobby feels an over powering feeling of dread. He snaps his head toward the school girl and yells an immediate warning to stop. However, before ether the monk or she could react, the ground begins to shake and ten foot yellow light open two feet in front of her a humanoid wolf headed monster roars.

The creature is ten feet high, five feet wide, with four inch teeth looking around at the three people close to him and two demons off in the distance with a human girl. Thinking that they are hiding from him, he jumps a mile toward them just after roaring, "Fear mortals, at the power of a god; for no mortal will live knowing the mysteries of a god."

Kagome is frozen a fear at this being appearing two feet in front of her and the monk falls to his knees at the sheer power of the self announced god with his head down to the ground wide eyed and sacred shitless.

Inuyasha hears this roar and ran full speed toward Kagome fearing something bad is happening. The roar was so loud that even Sango hears it as she sees Inuyasha take off. Sesshomaru also hears the roar, but sees the god in all its glory up close and personal as he jumps toward the being meeting him in battle. Bobby grits his teeth as he look at the fight thinking how good having the Colt or an angel here would be. He sees lines of energy clearing away forest as noticeable craters form with some glow of fire in the distance. It is a sight to behold as the debris of trees, rocks, and energy flying through the air is breath taking. If they did not have to fight this horror, it would be somewhat entertaining.

In five minutes flat, the god jumps back towards them slamming Inuyasha's brother's head into the ground from that mile. He did survive the damage, but that damage broke many places in the skull and jaw. It roars again with a deep and loud tone making everyone in the area deaf for two seconds as it looks straight at Kagome.

"You weak human, no mortal shall live after seeing the door of the gods," it says in deep wolf like voice. With it first steps toward the school girl, Bobby shoots a holy round only for it to bounces off. Once he shot the god, Kagome shoots her holy arrow and Miroku throws his holy paper at it. The god laughs at their fearful expressions as the arrow does not go through the fur and the paper flies through the air as normal paper. As it begins its mocking, Bobby pulls out a silver knife and throws it at the god wishing that the knife would do some good. To everyone's surprise, the knife penetrates its lower torso of the back. However the god pulls out the knife as the wound heals back up and yells at Bobby, "How dare you mock me with mere silver. Surely even you humans could do something better." Once that was said, Miroku says as he opens his wind tunnel, "then try this." To Miroku horror, the wind tunnel does not even make it struggle with the wind and its hand does not even change shape when it reaches the monk's black hole.

At this moment, each of the three knew that nothing they can do could kill this horror and the monk closes his wind tunnel. It growls, "Lowly human, you finally know your place. For your trespass, you shall give me the girl as a sacrifice." It notice none of them moved. "Unless you humans dare to think you can defeat the power of a god."

A voice came of behind the being, "just** Shut up**," the three turned to see that it was none other than Inuyasha yelling at the top of his lungs slashing hard against the god's head… _causing no damage_. Before he could even land on the ground, he is grabbed by the head and plowed through the ground hundred yards.

"**YOU **blasphemer (_note that in the Japanese language that it's making a very derogatory term to show what it thinks of them_), _**Y**_**OU dare **challenge me with the blood of human and the blood of that human lover (pointing toward Shisshomurru) when even he, your better, can't defeat _**ME**_." It roars so loud that the earth shacks and it builds up a visible red aura with black lightening and blinding spheres in its hand, "Now see** your** judgment!" Inuyasha tears as he fails every attempt at moving, Bobby falls to his knee, Sesshomaru is furious, Kagome cries about dying so young and shut her eyes, and Miroku starts doubt his beliefs. Everyone there knows that they are going to die…, but for some strange reason it stops and fall to the ground with a whisper, "…how" and dies.

The luckiest SOB Dean Winchester killed the god by shooting it at the back of its head with the legendary Colt when it was distracted trying to kill everyone else. Thanks to Naraku's 'gift', Dean is looking less human with demon wings, while trying his best impression of Moses from the Ten Commandments. As Sango arrives, she sees Miroku kneeling down from complete awe toward the strange creature which takes her a few moments to recognize him. Unfortunately, the opening was not closed and as Bobby was going to tell Dean to knock it off, a woman with a traditional Kimono and a disapproving look as she yells out.

"Enough of this foolishness," she then has 15 black shards in her and the back to normal Dean falls ten feet to the ground. Everyone in the area becomes confused as she opens her other hand with all Bobby's shards. She walks over to Kagome and apologizes to her giving her all the Jewel Shards she took from the Americans. Once she finishes talking to Kagome, Kagome finds herself in the nearby village with everyone except the two Americans. They are now in the hands of the woman by their throats as she talks to them in English, "Winchester, you and your friend will pay for what you did."

Barely comprehending the conversation after being controlled so long, Dean responds in his normal manner, "Let him go, he has nothing to do with this." When she starts to respond, she hears Bobby laugh to himself. She glares at him, "What so funny."

"You really messed up lady. You opened a time portal, sent a school girl back in time, let Crowley here, and made known your presence to people. Then you go after a Winchester after we stop the end of the world and expect not to be notice by anyone else. Even with my mind going, I can see that the other gods, angels, and everything else would have something say about that. Hell, even if you kill this kid, they will bring him back to life."

She grits her teeth at Bobby reasoning (even if he was buffing about 'part' of the facts) and throws Dean aside. "You are correct, Winchester. This man is an innocent and he will be sent back to his time and you, lowly piece of meat, will be devoir by these ANIMALS in the lonely world of the past. The Angels nor the other 'gods' will connect me with this and this time; you wouldn't comeback."

With inspiration, Dean yells, "Wait, can you leave me with the Colt and that knife? Or DO you want the angels to bring me back because these 'animals' JUST ate me, Babe."

The woman glares at him and agrees to him terms leaving him alone with nothing but the clothes on his back and the two weapons. He is already forgetting all the skills he learned with the Shards, he is now alone with this wild life, can't speak the language, and has no plan. Something changes within him, something different, something big. He decides to stop think about the past and look forward, start fresh with nothing to hold him back. Not his guilt, not his despair, no not even his fears will hold him back now. He now has faith in his family, he is going to save Sam, and most of all… he is going to kill that ** and get back home. There are and for now on be hope and faith in his family. Dean Winchester now, the man that went through such pain, is going through the door of these gods into the unknown.


	11. Crowley's Blackmail

**Crowley's Blackmail**

Dean walks through this Gate of the gods, only to have it nearly close on his left leg. He didn't care that it closed behind him as much as he sees that demon in front of him with many bloody bodies littering the ground. They were bodies of the monsters that he fought out in his travel with Bobby, but seeing Crowley yelling at a half dead creature was odd.

"Where is purgatory?"

"Hey," Dean yells at him.

Crowley turns his head and addresses him with that same sarcastic tone, "Oh Dean, what a pleasant surprise."

"Can it, I have been through hell in these forsaken place," he says referring to the many weeks of being controlled, beaten, and just plain mess with by these gods.

"Oh you referring to that Nako guy or that well "goddess" that punched a hole through time and space," Crowley making annoying smirk as if mocking his hardships. "Dean, why did you come-"

"Shut it," Dean says with authority.

"What do you think you can do with everyone in the country side calling you the White Devil," Crowley mocks. "Come on, you know your mess over through and through. If you are not a complete moron you would see you have only few choose, oh most hated man in all of poor-excuse-of-a-island-nation."

Dean looks around to see if there are any exits he could exploit, but three are only three doors (one at each side and one in front with the sides being a two second run). Plus, the fact that Crowley is right in front of him with his arrogant smirk is far faster than him.

"You can't run or hide, so let me simplify it for your pea-sized mind. You can try calling Cass or work for me," he mocks, turning toward the escaping yokai and killing it in the goriest fashion possible as Dean reaching for the Colt. "Oh, I almost forgot," he says with no worry in his voice and appears with Dean stuck on the wall three from the ground. "You really think you can hit me with the Colt."

Dean glares at him with seething hate, "**".

"Ah yes, the reason your Angel friend doesn't come at your call is because you're stuck in the past where Cass hasn't met you yet or maybe he's just done with you," he reaches his right arm out and stuns another Yuma and tares off its legs. "Then there's Michel, the Angel of Great Apocalypse, he's only watching your family-line and dealing with Angel business. Now, tell me Dean, what are your choices?"

"Go ** yourself," Dean retorts nearly spiting at him before Crowley disappears saying. "Well, good luck then. I'll say hi to Sam and your family then."

Before he could responds, he falls to the ground on the hard stone floor, with nothing but body part everywhere. For a good few minutes of yelling after Crowley, then explores the structure finding many strange looking objects. None of them of which he could use or understand, but nevertheless he could not stop trying to find answers with his family lives at stake. He walks through many rooms with many Asian styles in construction and far more objects that look far older than anything human made. There are even rooms that looked like a swamp with many half eaten remains of monsters and human alike. The moment he put his first step into the room, the door disappears with nothing but forest and swamp for miles across and a ten foot monster comes charging at him. With all the pain and fear he has gone through, these two months alone, he just pulls out an iron knife and charges the creature. The monster is not anything special, just a genetic humanoid horned freak. One advantage from killing monsters or 'demons' across the country side is he now knows more ways to kill and that iron works for many. So he uses correct timing through its legs as the monster swings to grab him and cuts its ankles as he slides. The monster roars a pain as Dean quickly stabs in between the legs, slashes the inner legs, and stabs the tail bone in seconds flat. The monster jumps back and backhands him a good ten feet just before the monster is cut in pieces by Crowley covering him in its blood.

"Listen, soon or … much sooner you will die or lose your sanity if you keep this up. Then where would good old Sammy be or Lisa," Crowley mocks him with an annoying smirk.

"You stay away from them… wait Sam in the pit" Dean looks down with disgust on his face before he glares at him again. "Sorry, but wrong again- Sammy is out and your friend Bobby knew all about it."

'**, he has to be lying. But if he's not, should it risk it. If only there something- that it,' Dean realizes. "What prove do you have that you are telling me the truth? For all-"Crowley interrupts. "Oh Dean… stop. Are you really as dense that you didn't check his phone mail or that his hiding something? Let me save you the trouble."

Crowley grabs out of his pocket Bobby's phone and tosses it to Dean. Dean knew right away that it was Bobby's cell and he heard Sam's voice about the job he was doing in a distinct of Japan. He nearly dropped the phone hearing the news and that is when he knew that he have to agree to work for Crowley.

"Okay, I will work for you, but only if you give me a sword against these monsters, more bullets for the Colt, and a book on all the monsters in this country." Dean authoritatively dictated,

"Good, now here are the bullets you need for your precious Colt. And don't worry about the ** or the language problem, I have some of my men be your translator and put a wall in your head."

"Good, but what about the-"Crowley interrupts a predatory grin.

"Monsters and how you kill them… don't worry about that. The information for that is in that book right next to you." Instead of looking next to him, Dean walks closer to him and puts plan into action.

"Crowley, what do you have to gain by helping me? I'm trapped in the past, in the land of the Lost, with no way of communicating with anyone, with god knows how many monsters after me," Dean says using his method of pumping information out of strong enemies. "More importantly, why isn't Cass here if you are? What is going on here?"

"More than you know," Crowley says with unnervingly creepy grin that told him something was defiantly up. "But who knows, maybe you'll find that special person."

Before he could open his mouth, he found two men in front of him with the equipment Crowley gave to him in a small village with a forest around him. The men wore military uniforms with black eyes, straight faces, and … non-normal katana. They spoke perfect English that Dean didn't bother to listening knowing that he is their captive … for now. They gave him a few weapons for the journey to track down and capture monsters for Crowley's purposes. The only question now is if Castiel is not coming, who is this special person Crowley was talking about.

After two weeks of listening to a language he no longer understood, he started to identify some curse words because of his knowledge the many other languages he knows and his 'acting' history. He figured out very quickly that there is a mix of strong emotions when people saw any person of authority. The civilians in this nation plea to them for help, gave fake smiles, and tried to kill him. Normally, if any official is attacked by the public, they would be killed in moments or punished harshly. However, this is Dean and after the first person was killed in front of him, he shot his demon 'bodyguard' in the head and yelled at the other with the Colt pointed at him. Afterward, the 'bodyguards' just scared the human public that gave them trouble (being only people who tried to kill him). Not trusting these 'bodyguards' in the slightest, Dean did all he could do to learn the language as quickly as possible by ditching them. Dean never knew this before now, but only two monsters attacked him during these two weeks compared to monsters attacking him and Bobby three times per day. He was greatly relived at this fact as he studied tirelessly as he learned every syllable, vowel, and phases. After a few days of this, the goons caught on and hired a few Yokai to kill a family, only to be killed in a great battle with Dean. Dean fought courageously trying to save the family from these monsters with only the father surviving out of a family of ten. This devastated him to see that the same family who care about him and had the patience to teach him to be killed in a battle that almost killed him. With a father's family gone and Dean injured with bad wounds, Dean shot one goon with the Colt and pull a devil's seal on the ground questioning him before killing him and traveling to the west.

"How many times must I have see good people? What do I have give before I can have peace in my life?"

-Dean Winchester

Now, at the end of the two weeks, Dean knows he must be a merciless killer and a legendary scholar to stop Crowley and the Goddess from their dark plans without Sam or anyone. In order to do that, he has to get rid his bodyguards and learn a foreign language as quickly as possible or he will never go back home.

Now, Dean is in the lower quarters of a palace of a ruler who he helped rid a worm monster from the ruler's palace. As a token of his gratitude, the ruler let him use anything the ruler has, giving him three soldiers and use of his dungeon. Dean uses simple seal to capture a monster and get information it. Even if Dean would die 1100 times before he ever admits it, Sam habits of study and research really rubbed off on him and this people knew interest ways to trap supernatural creatures. Thanks to his father and brother, learning languages came easier than he thought, but writing was a different story. The Asian languages are way different than the Western language in fact, many of the ruler's men looked at him with distain when he asked for help to say or write many words or phrases from the monks. However, he never cared about what they thought based on the fact that they were too afraid of him to say anything to his face. He guessed it was because of the rumors of him being the white devil. Though, at the moment, the superstitious soldiers fearing him made questioning the monster a little less difficult. Nevertheless, he still has to yell at them to stay when they are fearful of the inhuman torture he puts the yokai through trying to find who was behind the attack against the kind family. After that, he becomes satisfied with information. As he finishes, the soldiers start running away from the room making Dean yelling and shooting his favorite pistol upward. They all stop at the show of power making the clean up simple.

'-If only Sam could see me now.' Dean thinks as he does his own research and commands the men to stay put. With nothing more than a punch to the face and an angry disciplinary yell, Dean leaves to the weapons makers to tell them how to make weapons he needs.

"Listen, this is a shotgun and these are shotgun shells. I want you to use these materials and this design to make this," Dean points at the paper he drew yelling at the weapons maker. "Look, these are the correct characters right." The maker looks it over gestures no and says iron, gunpowder, wood, and other word as he points to each of the Kanji and material his talking about. Dean resists the urge to round his eyes again.

"Okay, look… Can you give me these things-"He interrupts Dean. "I know that you helped our ruler and all but why must I help white skin foreign devil like you who can't even read?"

"Wait, can you slow down please. I can't understand all of that," Dean says not hiding his frustration.

"Plus, you can't even speech the language you ** fool," the maker growls under his breath.

Not needing to understand the words, Dean yells with authority, "Shut your whiny little mouth, you little shrimp and tell me if you can get me the material."

"Yes" After a short moment of silence, the weapon maker asks, "What happened to your two body-guards?"

"They are traitors; they suffered a fate of great tail. If you don't follow my orders, you will feel the same fate," Dean says coldly not knowing that miss said a word.

Not even two seconds passed before Crowley appear behind him to greet him. Before Dean could react, Crowley pits him on to the wall saying (in English), "Why did you kill two-"

"Those ** are responsible for the deaths of an entire family, you**- only their father was alive."

"Dean, if you don't remember, someone other than Bobby is in this world of monsters that you know. Now, if you want be to keep that loved one unharmed, you deliver more of these monsters to my … employees." Crowley lets go of Dean, then appears at the entrance the ground, "Don't worry about any of my men, you can have all the freedom you want."

Crowley disappears shortly after with only Dean and the weapon maker in the room.

'Good riddences'


End file.
